kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Style Guide/Kamen Rider Spellings
This section lists all the official romanizations of names given in the Japanese Kamen Rider series. Only official romanized names are listed, and each are referenced. Actors *Taiko Katonohttp://www.taikoufc.com/ Rider Designations Kamen Rider OOO * Combos ** Tatoba Combo ** Putotyra Combo ** Tajadol Combo ** Shauta Combo ** Sagohzo Combo ** Latorartar Combo ** Gatakiriba Combo * Mismatches ** Takakiriba ** Takatorartar ** Takagoriba ** Gatatoraba Kamen Rider Fourze * Kamen Rider Fourze (according to title) Kamen Rider Gaim * Kamen Rider Kamuro * Kamen Rider Mars Kamuro Spelling.png|The word "Kamuro" can be seen on this picture, comes from Detail of Heroes No.26 Mars Spelling.png|His Rider name spelling, comes from Detail of Heroes No.26 Kamen Rider Drive *Types **Type Technic **Type Fruits File:Type Technic Tridoron Ad.jpg|"Type Technic" from DX Tridoron commercial File:Type Fruits Tire-0.jpg|Type Fruits Tire from magazine scan Type Technic CONFIRMED SPELLING.jpg|Type Technic as seen on the Type Technic Tire Civilian names Kamen Rider Kabuto *Jyuka Tendou (Her school bag and apron) Kamen Rider Decade * Yusuke Onodera (coffee mug in All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker) Kamen Rider Wizard *Haruto Soma (soccer shirt in The Stolen Hope) Kamen Rider Gaim *Kota Kazuraba (introduction page in Revival! Ichigo Arms of Friendship!) **Kota's name becomes Kouta in The Gifted Secret Weapon and The Betrayal of Zangetsu (His resume has his name as こうた (ko-u-ta) in furigana/hiragana). ** Kouta's name is shown as Kota in Kamen Rider Gaim: The Great Soccer Match! The Golden Fruit Cup! *Like Kouta, Kaito Kumon's name as seen on his introduction page in Episode 5. *Mitsuzane Kureshima (as seen on his credit card in Birth! The Third Rider is Grapes!, later as seen on introduction page in Episode 5.) *Takatora Kureshima (as seen on screen in Brother's End! Zangetsu vs. Zangetsu Shin!) *Oren Pierre Alfonzo (sa seen on the cake card in Big Bang! Big Ball Watermelon) *Peko, Zack, Jonouchi, Hase, Oren, and Kaito Kumon (as seen on their jerseys in Baron's Soccer Showdown Summer Camp! ) Kota Spelling.png|The word "Kazuraba Kota" can be seen on the page KOUTAKOUTAaa.png|The name "Kouta Kazuraba" is seen with his Rider stats. Kotasoccercuperror.png|The name "Kota" can be seen on his jersey. KumonKaito Spelling.png|The full name "Kaito Kumon" can be seen on his introduction page. Mitsuzane spelling.png|The name "Mitsuzane Kureshima" can be seen on the credit card. MitsuzaneSpelling and age.png|The name "Mitsuzane Kureshima" can be seen on the introduction page. Takatoraemail.jpg|The name "Takatora Kureshima" on the screen. Oren profile.png|Oren's japanese name spelling, on the introduction page Oren Englishname spelling.png|The name "Oren Pierre Alfonzo" can be seen on the card. Peko's Jersey.png|The name "Peko" can be seen on his jersey. ZackOfficialSpelling.jpg|The name "Zack" can be seen on his jersey. JonouchiOfficialSpelling.jpg|The name "Jonouchi" can be seen on his jersey. Oren-HaseOfficialSpelling.jpg|The name "Oren" and "Hase" can be seen on their jersey. KaitoOfficialSpelling.jpg|The name "Kaito" can be seen on his jersey. Villain names Kamen Rider OOO * Greeed ** Ankh ** Gamel ** Mezool ** Kazari ** Uva ** Kyouryu Greeed Kamen Rider Gaim *Inves *Over Lords Inves spelling.jpg|The word "Inves" seen in the smart phone screen Overlord.jpg|The word "Over Lord" seen on the picture is mirrored. Kamen Rider Drive *Roidmudes Roidmude Spelling.png|The word "Roidmude List", from Kamen Rider Drive Toei offical site *Mashin Chaser KrDrive-MashinChaser EngSpelling.png|The name "Mashin Chaser", from Tv Asahi offical site Locations Kamen Rider W 's spelling in the show.]] *The city that the Narumi Detective Agency resides in is romanized as "Futo". Arsenal Kamen Rider Black RX *Ridoron Kamen Rider Fourze * Astroswitches Kamen Rider Gaim * Lockseeds * Hinawadaidai-DJ-Ju * Sword Bringer & Apple Reflecter Lockseed spelling.jpg|As seen on the tablet screen Hinawadaidai-DJ-Ju.png|The Hinawadaidai-DJ-Ju, from the TV-Asahi site Mars Weapon correct Spelling.png|The correct weapon spelling can be seen under the Japanese name, comes from Detail of Heroes No.26 Kamen Rider Drive *Handle-Ken *Zenrin Shooter *Signal Bikes **Signal Magarl Handle-Ken.png|As seen on the toy box Handle-Ken Spelling.jpg|As seen on TV-Asahi official site Zenrin Shooter Spelling.png|Zenrin Shooter and Signal Magarl as seen on toy box References Category:Content Category:Style Guide